The present invention relates to surgical tables that employ actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to hydraulic actuators used to raise and lower surgical table tops.
According to a first embodiment a patient support is provided comprising a support surface, a base, and a lift assembly positioned to support the support surface above the base. The lift assembly includes an actuator configured to adjust the height of the support surface and the actuator includes a housing. The housing is formed to include first and second cylinders, a first piston positioned in the first cylinder, and a second piston positioned in the second cylinder. The first piston includes a first piston head and a first piston rod coupled to the first piston head. The first piston rod includes a first fluid passage therein. The second piston includes a second piston head and a second piston rod coupled to the second piston head. The second piston rod includes a second fluid passage therein.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a base, a support surface, and a lift assembly. The lift assembly includes a plurality of telescoping support tubes defining an interior region, and an actuator located in the interior region of the plurality of telescoping support tubes. The actuator includes a plurality of pistons, the pistons having fluid lines positioned therein.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a base, a support surface, and a lift assembly. The lift assembly includes a plurality of telescoping support tubes and an actuator positioned in the plurality of telescoping support tubes. The support tubes and the actuator define an interior region therebetween. The interior region is devoid of fluid lines.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided comprising a support surface, a base, a lift assembly positioned between the support surface and the base to raise and lower the support surface relative to the base, and a plurality of telescoping support tubes. The support tubes include support members and shock absorbers configured to dampen impact between the telescoping support members.
According to another embodiment of the present invention an actuator is provided comprising a housing formed to include first and second cylinders, a first piston positioned in the first cylinder, and a second piston positioned in the second cylinder. The first piston includes a first piston head and a first piston rod coupled to the first piston head, the first piston rod being formed to include a first fluid passage therein. The second piston includes a second piston head and a second piston rod coupled to the second piston head, the second piston rod being formed to include a second fluid passage therein.
According to another embodiment of the present invention an actuator is provided comprising a housing, a first piston positioned in the housing, a second piston positioned in the housing, and a fluid system coupled to the first and second pistons to supply pressurized fluid to the housing.
According to another embodiment of the present invention an actuator is provided comprising a housing, a first piston positioned in the housing, a second piston positioned in the housing, and means for providing pressurized fluid to the housing, the pressurized fluid providing means including fluid passages in the pistons.
According to another embodiment of the present invention an actuator is provided comprising a housing, a first piston positioned in the housing, a second piston positioned in the housing, a first fluid passage positioned in the first piston, a second fluid passage positioned in the second piston, and a fluid system coupled to the first and second passages to provide pressurized fluid thereto to retract and extend the first and second pistons.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.